capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Final Fight
Final Fight, released in 1989, is the first game in the beat 'em up Final Fight series. It is considered to be Street Fighter's "cousin", and the two series are set in the same storyline.thumb|278px|right|CD version intro Final Fight was originally released as an arcade game and was ported to several platforms, including the Super NES, Sega CD, Sharp X68000 and Game Boy Advance (as Final Fight One). It is also included in Capcom Classics Collection. Characters * Cody * Guy * Mike Haggar * Bred * Two P * El Gado * Poison * Andore * Hugo * Damnd * Sodom * Edi E * Rolento * Abigail * Belger * Jessica Story The story of Final Fight involves the abduction of Mayor Mike Haggar's daughter, Jessica, because he would not work with the Mad Gear Gang to ensure their dominance of the streets. When the Mad Gear thug Damnd contacts Haggar and informs him of the dire situation, Haggar calls up his daughter's boyfriend Cody and his sparring partner Guy (later on stated by Capcom that they never met until then and the dialogue was added for the U.S audience, Guy being Bushin is sworn to fight evil). The three vigilantes then head into the streets of Metro City to bust Mad Gear's skulls, fighting their way through the hordes of goons littering the city (including the Rastafarian thug Damnd, the "Japanophile" Sodom, former Red Beret and militia leader Rolento, corrupt cop Edi. E, and the ill-tempered Abigail), to get to Mad Gear's boss, Belger. On the top floor of a large building, Cody knocks Belger out of the window, sending him falling to his death. The original Japanese version of the Final Fight intro states that the game takes place in 1989, and provides the corresponding ages and birthdates for each of the main characters. The English language version changes the setting to "Sometime in the 1990s..." and only provides the birthdates for the characters. The recent English translation featured in Final Fight One reverts back to the original 1989 date. Differences Between Versions 'SNES and Sega CD' On the Super Nintendo home console version, the game underwent some extreme changes. The list below addresses the major ones: * Co-op mode was removed, rendering the game a one-player experience. * Two major characters, Guy and Rolento, were taken out, altering almost the entire storyline. * The only female characters in the game, Poison and Roxy, were replaced by Billy and Sid, for censorship reasons. * In the English localization, Sodom and Damnd were renamed Katana and Thrasher. * Belger's wheelchair was redrawn to look like he was sitting in an office chair, and thus not handicapped. * Bred screaming "Oh My God!" was changed to "Oh, My Car!" after he discovers his car has been destroyed. * Blood and alcohol was removed entirely. The Sega CD home console version, while retaining nearly all the features of the arcade game which were removed in the SNES port, still had Poison and Roxy wearing less-revealing clothes. On the plus side, the CD version contained a time-attack mode and voice acting was added to the game's cut-scenes. Whether the re-arranged music featured was a good thing or not, is, of course, a matter of taste. 'Guy' Since the SNES release of Final Fight excluded Guy, Capcom revised it and released Final Fight Guy in 1992 on the SNES. This time, Cody was excluded from the roster, and the player could only choose between Guy and Haggar. The beginning of the story states Cody is in Japan. In 1994, Final Fight Guy was released in the U.S. and was a rental-only game available at Blockbuster stores. 'One' The Game Boy Advance version, titled Final Fight One, was released in 2001 as one of the earliest games for the system. Final Fight One features all three characters and the Industrial Area stage that was missing from the SNES version. Dialogue exchanges prior to each boss battle have been added, and the Street Fighter Alpha renditions of Cody and Guy are featured as hidden characters. 'Double Impact' In April 2010, Capcom released Final Fight: Double Impact, which featured Final Fight as well as their side-scrolling fantasy-tinged beat-em-up Magic Sword. Both games received an HD graphics boost similar to Super Street Fighter II Turbo HD Remix. The downloadable release featured both classic visuals and a new visual mode that displayed the games in HD. Both games also supported leaderboards and drop-in online co-op play. Trivia *''Final Fight'' was originally going to be the sequel of the original Street Fighter. The workin g title for the game was Street Fighter '89. The game was announced in Japanese magazines with the name Street Fighter: The Final Fight in March 1989. Guy and Sodom were featured as playable characters in the original Street Fighter Alpha released in 1995 with Sodom trading his katana blades in favor of a pair of jutte sticks. Rolento was then added to the playable roster in 1996's Street Fighter Alpha 2, followed by Cody in 1998's Street Fighter Alpha 3, who was reimagined as an escaped convict. Also in SFA3, if Sodom is selected under the X-ISM system, he will fight with a pair of katanas again. *Maki and Hugo also starred in various Street Fighter games, while Haggar has appeared in the Saturday Night Slam Masters and Ring of Destruction: Slam Masters 2. Maki and Rolento also appeared in Capcom vs. SNK 2. Haggar and Guy both appear in Namco x Capcom, with the latter partnered with Ginzu from Captain Commando. *The Mad Gear Gang is named after Capcom's driving/shoot-em-up game Mad Gear ("LED Storm" outside Japan). *In Guy's stage in Street Fighter Alpha 2, all the characters from Final Fight make cameo appearances in the background such as Cody, Haggar, Jessica, Poison and Hugo, etc. Credits Arcade Version Staff planner: Nin, Akiman programmer: Kanekon, Shin., Tomiyan, Yokoyan hard: Kucchan character design-object: S.Y, Tissue, Prince character design-scroll: ・1> Mikiman, Okachan, Fukumary, ・3> Nissui music/sound: Youki chan's papa special thanks: CBX, Poo, Chin, Yamachan *Yoko Shimomura and Yasuaki Fujita are uncredited for music composition, as proven by their respective websites. Fujita composed Round 4 (aka the Industrial Area), vaguely recalls a stage with 'flowing lava;' the boss theme for that round, additionally, acts as a sister track. Shimomura's contribution remains unknown. SNES Version [Final Fight] [NOTE: Also used for Final Fight One] Planner: Mickey Music/Sound: Bull Programmer: Kanekon, Imo, Yoshilim, Leo, Img Object Design: Lexus.M, Fish Man, Maguro, Lawson, Shoji.K Background Design: Manashi, Ucchan, Nonnon, Miki Vai, Kakkun Special Thanks: T.Arthur, Makichan ' Planner: Nin, Akiman Music/Sound: Youkichan's Papa Programmer: Kanekon, Shin, Tomiyan, Yokoyan Object Design: S.Y, Tessue, Prince Background Design: Mikiman, Okachan, Fukumary, Nissui Special Thanks: CBX, Poo, Chin, Yamachan, Kucchan Presented by: Capcom SNES Version [Final Fight Guy] Planner: Mickey Music/Sound: Bull Programmer: Kanekon, Imo, Yoshilim, Leo, Img Object Design: Lexus.M, Fish Man, Maguro, Lawson, Shoji.K Background Design: Manashi, Ucchan, Nonnon, Miki Vai, Kakkun Special Thanks: T.Arthur, Makichan ' Special Stuff: Patriot Yamazou, Aka ''' '''Planner: Nin, Akiman Music/Sound: Youkichan's Papa Programmer: Kanekon, Shin, Tomiyan, Yokoyan Object Design: S.Y, Tessue, Prince Background Design: Mikiman, Okachan, Fukumary, Nissui Special Thanks: CBX, Poo, Chin, Yamachan, Kucchan Presented by: Capcom Sega CD Version [Final Fight CD] Staff planner: Hiralinn, G.Taishi programmer: Yagiee, .NGI, Gyope character design-object: Hiralinn, Oya Bin character design-scroll: Minorin, M" Agodo, Satosa music/sound: T's music thanks: Dan, Hochan, Awave special thanks: Capcom Presented by: Sega 1993 GBA Version [Final Fight One] *Despite the reuse of the SNES version's credits, one credit is known: sound was handled by Seiko Kobuchi, as stated on her Japanese Wikipedia page. Similar games * Cadillacs and Dinosaurs * Captain Commando Gallery Image:FFFlyer.png|Arcade Flyer Image:FFJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:FFCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:FFEurope.png|''Europe'' Image:FFCDCoverScan.png|CD U.S. Image:FFGuyJapan.png|Guy Japan Image:Snes-final-fight-guy-box-front.jpg|Guy U.S. Image:FFOneJapan.png|One Japan Image:FFOneCoverScan.png|One U.S. Image:FFOneEurope.png|One Europe Image:FFDIVirtualBox.png|Double Impact Key Art Final Fight (Japan)003.png|Original Japanese version screenshot Merchandise Image:FFGuidebook.png|Work House Guidebook Image:FFOST.png|''OST'' (also features other music) Image:FFOneGuidebook.png|One Futabasha Guidebook External Link *[http://www.capcom.co.jp/newproducts/consumer/gbaff/index.html Final Fight One Official Japanese Site] Category:Final Fight Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Arcade Games Category:SNES Games